Atlantis War of 2155
Pre-War In the years leading up to the war, the relationships between Somalia, Ethiopia, Sudan, and Atlantis weren't so good. In the weeks leading up to the war, the leader of Somalia met with those of Ethiopia and Sudan to discuss war against Atlantis. They said that they deserved our land. While King James II was eating dinner with an Ethiopian leader, one of his assistants burst in to tell him that Somalia, Ethiopia and Sudan had declared war against Atlantis. Course of the War Attack on Atlantis King James II arrived back at Atlantis right on time. As soon as he was home a Colonel swept in and asked if he was okay with raising the shields around Atlantis, which he was fine with. The shields were powered up and were protecting Atlantis from the 100 enemy jets flying across the Mozambique channel towards us. We took immediate action. Fighter jets took off and there was a fight over the Mozambique Channel. During this fight, we lost 12 of 120 planes and the 24 pilots inside. Preparations Following the attack, we prepared for the war. 7 forts were built around Atlantis, 6 of which are still used today. Fort James, Fort Wilfred, Fort Aren, Fort Atlan, Fort Pason, Fort Henry, Fort Bolingue. They all were equipped with large Canfire weapons and had 1 ft. thick walls. Lighthouses were built along the coast of Madagascar. Soldiers were stationed in each one. They would be able to see enemy boats and planes and call for backup. Civilians were trained the "Black Cover" strategy. Should a bombing raid occur, they turn off all lights and cover windows with black covers, most electricity is turned off, including traffic lights and street lights. This is done until the threat of bombing is over, so that they don't see what to attack. A saferoom was built in the basement of the Golden Tower in case of a bombing raid, so that the Royal Family, and anyone in the building can take shelter quickly. Air Force and Navy At the time, Atlantis had no official Air Force or Navy. King James II gave permission to create the Royal Atlantis Air Force and the Royal Atlantis Navy for the Atlantis Armed Forces. Almost as soon as they were created the new Navy began making Wolf battleships and the Air Force building F-90 fighter jets. In 6 months, we had 19 battleships and 107 new F-90 fighter jets. Battle at Comoros Somalia prepared a surprise attack against Atlantis. They sent battleships and bombers and destroyed most the island, killing around 500 people who lived there. Atlantis responded by sending 20 F-90s to the island as quick as they could. Atlantis didn't see that Somalia had sent 2 battleships to assist their soldiers. When half of our troops fighting at the island were killed, an order was sent for the jets to retreat back to the mainland. We sent 50 more F-90s out to drive the Somalia military out of the Comoros island. After a long fight over the island, the enemies retreated. Antimatter Weapons Atlantis began making weapons out of antimatter. Previously, Antimatter had powered most of Madagascar, and had never been used in a weapon. King James ordered 20 Antimatter bombs are made to be used in the Invasion of Somalia. They are all made and tested on a very small island near Madagascar. The military decided not to use these due to the radiation that would effect all nations in Africa. Thoratz Prison Shortly after the battle at Comoros, leaders found most POW camps were getting filled up many enemies were captured. This prison was built on the Comoros Island. It would hold 1,000 prisoners of war at a time, usually the worst of them.. When the enemies found out about this, they prepared an attack on the island once again. Fortunately, the assassination of Bunito Calaman came first and the attack was postponed. Today, the prison still holds hundreds of prisoners. Only one breakout has ever occured. Assassination of Bunito Calaman We prepared a surprise for them. A helicopter carrying 3 Atlanti soldiers flew into Somalia. They landed outside Bunito's home and rushed in. The soldiers rush into his bedroom and fire 2 shots at him. One pierced his heart and killed him instantly. King James celebrated the news, hoping it would turn the war to his favour. For the next several weeks, him and some of his troops planned for a massive invasion of Somalia in order to end the war, once and for all. Invasion of Somalia After 5 years of war, Atlantis now had a plan to end the war. 16 battleships holding 3,000 soldiers sailed across the Mozambique Channel. 100 F-90 fighter jets escort the battleships into Somalia. On August 16th, the battleships land on Somalia. The soldiers rushed out and met up with enemy troops immediately. After a long shootout, the enemy troops are killed and casualties for our troops are very low. They return to the battleships to spend the night. On August 17th, they truly begin the invasion. Hostile soldiers attempted an ambush, however troops on guard duty mowed them down. B-90 bombers fly in and bomb cities before the troops march in. On August 19th, 2,000 more troops land in Somalia and assist the invasion Over the next week, the invasion continues as we work our way towards the Somalian capital. By August 28th, we have reached it. We begin a huge artillery attack, with our Canfire weapons firing 24 shots a minute. Most the city is up in flames. Fall of Somalia By September 1st, the invasion has been going on for half a month. Atlanti forces offer Somalia a chance to sign the treaty, which will give us their land. They decline, so the invasion continues another 2 days. When given a second chance, they say yes and sign the treaty. Fall of Ethiopia and Sudan After seeing our skill in fighting, Ethiopian and Sudan leaders have one final meeting. They decide that they will sign the treaty as well, ending the war against Atlantis. Aftermath Atlantis forces enemy civilians to clean up the city. We rebuild the cities and our people begin moving in. A great number of people were added to the Atlantis population. F-90 fighters and B-90 bombers were later torn apart and replaced by F-91s and B-91s. 9 Wolf Battleships are sunk, 9 are decommissioned. The last one sits at the only remaining fort from this war. After the war ended, a group of soldiers who were not told about the ending of the war hopped into jets and attacked Atlantis. They were shot down and put in Thoratz. Weeks later, Atlanti troops find a storage area holding several nuclear weapons. These are taken away and destroyed 1.6 light years away from Earth on a hostile, uninhabitable planet. This planet was destroyed after an antimatter rocket test failed and the explosion was 30x larger then expected. Category:CYOC War Category:Atlantis